El verdadero objetivo
by trekumy
Summary: Saeru tenía claro lo que buscaba...


_Disclaimer_ _: Ni los personajes ni los entornos, ni la serie me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Jin, y la imagen de portada es extraída del manga Mekakucity Actors._

 _Nota_ _: Saeru es como se conoce (oficial o extraoficialmente, eso no lo tengo claro) a la serpiente aclarar la mirada._

* * *

 **El verdadero objetivo.**

—¿De nuevo, Saeru...?— preguntó cansada, aunque lo intentara no podía recordar cuántas veces lo había visto partir… Hacía milenios había perdido la cuenta.

—Ya aprenderán…— respondió él reptando hacia la salida, esa puerta que sólo se abría aquel día tan especial —He pensado mucho en ello, esta vez lo lograré… Tengo un plan.

Rodó sus ojos —Siempre dices lo mismo…

—Tú sólo observa…— le guiñó un ojo, antes de desaparecer frente a sus ojos.

—¡¿En qué estaba pensando cuando lo hice tan idealista?!

* * *

Tsubomi Kido, Kousuke Seto, Shuuya Kano, los miembros uno, dos y tres de aquella curiosa pandilla que se habían inventado para seguir jugando a que eran felices… Los tres muertos un quince de agosto hacía diez años junto a un ser querido… El más querido...

Los tres habiendo vivido la muerte de su nueva madre y hermana, en el lapso de un año exactamente… Ambas muertes un quince de agosto…

Y dos años después, todos ellos más un grupo de otros idiotas inconscientes… Justo ese día, aquella fecha tan especial… ¡¿Qué rayos hacían en un jodido parque de diversiones?!

Cualquier ser humano, o no humano, con dos dedos de frente, estaría encerrado en su casa, debajo de su cama, dentro del armario o mínimo con sus ojos bien abiertos en esa fecha… ¡No podía ser que no se dieran cuenta! ¡Había pasado tres veces! ¡Las tres peores tragedias de su vida ese preciso día!

¡TENÍAN QUE VER EL PATRÓN!

Pero no lo veían, y el caso de Mary era aún peor… Porque ella sabía exactamente lo que sucedería ese día… ¿Pero qué hacía...?

" _¡Quiero subir a la montaña rusa!"_

Llegaba un momento en el que le entraba la duda si era estúpida a un nivel superior al natural, o simplemente disfrutaba el gore…

Y no se trataba de una coincidencia, el tiempo se había reiniciado millones de veces y no importaba cuantas modificaciones estúpidas hiciera cada vez en el entorno, los sucesos cambiaban, pero ellos seguían, justo ese día, saliendo de casa, exponiéndose a calles muy transitadas, metiéndose en sitios peligrosos… Una vez incluso visitaron un zoológico y por algún motivo terminaron todos encerrados en la jaula de los leones…

Eran tan estúpidos que merecían morir…

Y él, como un miembro responsable de la sociedad… No podía dejar crecer y convertirse en adultos a seres tan poco avispados… Tan poco adaptados a la supervivencia…

¿Qué pasaría con el planeta si llegaban a reproducirse? Poco a poco la tierra se llenaría de infelices que no eran capaces de cuidar de sí mismos… En otras palabras, la extinción de la raza humana.

Y él tenía una eternidad para vivir encerrado en ese cuartito de dos por dos con la aburrida de Azami, su única fuente de distracción era esa ventanita que daba al mundo de los humanos… Si ellos desaparecían, ¿qué vería? ¿Canguros?

Como odiaba los canguros…

Era por eso, que cada quince de agosto, al encontrarlos siendo estúpidos, le pegaba un tiro a cada uno frente a Mary… Así ella reiniciaría el tiempo y volverían a tener otra oportunidad…

¿Por qué no matar a Mary y acabar con todo aquello? Simple, debía convivir con Azami el resto del tiempo… Se pondría muy pesada si él hacía eso… Sin contar que aquello técnicamente lo convertiría en un asesino, y él no era eso… Él era una especie de… _Reparador de estupidez divina…_ Uno que asesinaba para realizar su trabajo… Pero un asesino, ¡jamás!

Los dos años que pasó en la tierra, en el cuerpo de ese humano, le sirvieron para preparar todo y poner en marcha su plan. Así que durante la madrugada de ese día, se coló a casa de los idiotas y marcó todos sus calendarios, poniendo en esa fecha el sticker de una calavera. Sí… Así aprenderían…

Se marchó riendo por lo bajo, su plan era absolutamente perfecto… Esta vez, esos niños tontos al ver tal símbolo de muerte en el calendario comprenderían que ese día no era seguro y extremarían precauciones… No pedía demasiado, algo simple como quedarse en casa y no abrirle a los extraños le bastaba...

* * *

—Kano, ¿de nuevo estuviste jugando con el calendario?— preguntó la líder mientras tomaba su leche con cocoa matutina, observando aquel sticker brillante de una calavera con moñita rosa.

—¿Eh...? Yo no hice nada~

Ella simplemente rodó los ojos regresando a la mesa con el resto -¿Y bien, qué haremos hoy?

—No lo sé…— murmuró Seto suavemente haciendo molestos ruidos con su nariz —No me siento bien, creo que me quedaré en casa…

—Bien, entonces no saldremos, podemos simplemente quedarnos y cuando lleguen los hermanos Kisaragi, jugaremos a algo para pasar el tiempo— accedió Kido.

—¿Y a qué jugamos...?— preguntó Kano, remoloneando en el sofá.

—¡Vi un juego muy divertido en mi libro!— exclamó Mary de inmediato, y cuando tuvo la atención de todos continuó —¡Se llama ruleta rusa!

Desde su casa, escuchándolo todo gracias al micrófono que había colocado en la sala de los chicos, Saeru exhaló resignado…

—Aquí vamos de nuevo…— murmuró poniéndose de pie.

* * *

—Te lo dije…

—¡Cállate!

—No me faltes el respeto, yo soy la reina aquí.

—Está bien... ¡Cállese!

—Te lo dije~ Te lo dije~ Yo tenía razón y tú no, como cada vez~— canturreó burlonamente.

—Demonios…— murmuró volviendo a recargarse en la ventana —Pero la siguiente vez lo lograré…

La risa de Azami retumbó por doquier.

Por culpa de esos adolescentes estúpidos estaba atrapado en aquel bucle infinito… Él, el ser más sabio del universo, ni con todo su potencial era capaz de hacer pensar racionalmente a un grupo de pubertos…

—Creo que mejor los esterilizo…

Finalmente, en la siguiente línea temporal, y después de una corta visita, contra su voluntad, al veterinario… Ese grupo de adolescentes no murió en aquella fecha, y el tiempo simplemente… No volvió a reiniciarse…

Y fue así, como la estupidez adolescente le ganó al ser más sabio del universo…

 **Fin.**

 _Fic express escrito 4 AM, producto de una charla con TanetaOno, ¡gracias por compartir mis locuras!_

 _No me maten…_

 _Hasta la próxima._

 _Saludos._

 _Trekumy._


End file.
